1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a focus detecting device having a plurality of focus detecting points and arranged to detect the focus by use of some or all of the focus detecting points, an automatic focus adjusting apparatus provided with the focus detecting device, and a camera provided with the automatic focus adjusting apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Cameras having plural focus detecting points in the photographic screen are hitherto known. In the cameras of this type, generally, information at each of the focus detecting points is evaluated according to a predetermined algorithm and the status of focus is detected based thereon.
However, if there were too many focus detecting points for detection of focus, the detection of focus took too much time and focusing could be unsuccessful with an object moving.
There were some cameras having a mode for allowing selection of an arbitrary distance-measuring point out of the plurality of focus detecting points, but they had the problem that the selecting operation became rather difficult with too many focus detecting points.